


Angels of Death

by Chloe3615



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe3615/pseuds/Chloe3615
Summary: Hi. This is basically the first story I've ever written on Ao3. It has touches of Norse mythology scattered around. Hope you enjoy!-Winterheart





	1. Chapter 1

Angels of Death.  
That’s what I just became today.  
We’re like Valkyries, we have the wings. We reap the dead. We also are invisible to anyone and anything except when they’re 1) dying or 2) we want to be seen. Those were the only things we had in common.  
Today I was going on my first Reaping. I had no doubt that the Valkyries were going to be there, because they always had first pick of the dead. They bring the valiant to Valhalla, their heaven for brave soldiers.  
I wondered who I’d be with on my Reaping. Today there was going to be a war: lots of Angels? Maybe. Lots of Valkyries? Probably not.  
I glanced at myself at the mirror. I’ve never been one to preen in front of my reflection for hours on end. King Azrael would never allow that in one of his Death Angels. But everyone I meet tell me that I could rival Freya from Asgard and Aphrodite from Olympus combined.  
And my wings. I was proud of these. They were pure white feather wings, and had streaks as thin as hairs crisscrossing like veins in my feathers. They changed colors depending on how I felt.  
Along with the beauty thing, they often ship me with Jett, the Angel Prince, son of Azrael. It sort of made sense: Azrael adopted me when Jett found me on the side of a road, shaking, alone, small, and crying, at seven years old. No one had looked at me because no one was dying, I learned. Also I hadn’t willed myself to be seen.  
Jett was the tanned, muscular boy of every girl’s dreams. He was known for his extremely handsome looks, charming personality, and alluring type.  
Since I didn’t have a mother and I just spawned randomly, that was why my beauty and wings were so unnatural.  
King Azrael, or my ‘father’, had made me into an official angel today. Which was what I was right now.  
A horn rang throughout the Cloud City, where the Angels of Death lived, and I instantly knew, instinctively, the war where I was attending had begun.  
I flew through the cloud barriers from the City Above, down to Earth, which was what humans called their realm.  
The cloud barriers were special. They were different from Earth clouds. They prevented everyone but dead souls and Angels from getting inside. My name, Cirrus, is one of the clouds. For some reason, even though cirrus clouds look like faint streaks of white in the sky, they are one of the strongest barriers.  
Perhaps that is why Azrael named me after them.  
Knowing this, I never understood why there is an expression of having your head stuck in the clouds. This would not be possible. Only things that can withstand such air pressure, like my kind and Valkyries, could do that.  
I soared down Bifrost, or the Rainbow Bridge that connected the realms together, and went down to Earth, down to the wall scene.  
I grimaced as I passed through the human clouds. They were dark gray, stormy, wet, and thick. Back in the City of Angels, it was always sunny and never gloomy. Heaven too.  
The good thing was, angels could pass through anything, whether solid (walls, houses), liquid (mercury, lava), or gas (carbon monoxide). You won’t get hurt, unless you collide into one of those elements with a strong force. It helps us reach the dead souls we have to reap.  
You can’t harm Angels of Death unless you have one of the angel-made weapons. There is no loophole. Each Angel receives a dagger and a sword, both made of silver. They are enchanted so that only the owner can use them, and nothing can use it. Only when that Angel dies that the ownership of those weapons moves. The jeweled scabbards that hold the blades are enchanted, too, so that they won’t fall or come off of the gold belt around your waist (part of your uniform.) Other beings cannot harm you either, so Angels are nearly invincible.  
However, violence is highly discouraged, and you must only draw your weapons if you must. You are angels: you are supposed to be diplomatic. The magic blades don’t need to be sharpened, but you must take care of them. While other beings can’t hurt you with their weapons, your weapons can whether they have protection or not. After all, we are supposed to give death.  
The clouds were murky gray, and I had a bad feeling about today’s war. But it was exciting anyway.  
I whirled to the side, tucking my wings out of the way just as a bolt of lightning flashed down next to me. I sighed in relief and flew down to the battlefield. It was a grim sight, but all wars were grim. Two massive armies, each equipped with rifles, bayonets, and other various weapons, waited for the attack call.  
I waited for any other angels to show up, and soon one did.  
“Jett?!”  
He touched down next to me, folding his amberish-brown wings neatly. “Cirrus.” he greeted.  
“Are you here to teach me about Reapings? King Azrael said he’d be sending one of you to help.”  
He nodded. “So, you see the Valkyries descending?”  
I saw Odin’s Battle-Maidens flying down on their Reaping Mares. I acknowledged them with a flick of my wings.  
“See? The soldiers started fighting.”  
Jett shook his head. “Bloodshed. All that these realms have. War, fighting, and death. But that’s our job.”  
“Can we hold more than one soul?”  
He shook his head again. “You just touch them, and they are sent to Azrael’s Sorters immediately.”  
The Sorters decided who was good enough to be an Angel and if they weren’t, they were sent down to Fenrir, the great wolf of destruction to eat. If they were good enough, and they didn’t want to be angels, they went to their favorite realm and were reincarnated into a new body.  
There was a tingling in my feathers. “So when there is tingling, someone died?”  
His eyes widened. “Already death?” He scanned the battlefield, expression grim. “Yes. That’s exactly what it means.”  
I flapped to the source of the tingling. As I went closer, the tingling strengthened.  
I saw the victim, bleeding out on the soaked ground.  
I looked up and saw it was raining. Oh right, angels didn’t feel those things.  
When I landed in front of him, his eyes were as wide as saucers. “What are you?” he croaked, coughing up blood.  
I winced, walking closer. “I am an Angel of Death. I am here to end your misery.” I bowed my head respectfully, hoping I was doing it right.  
He closed his eyes in pain. “Do it.”  
I touched his face.  
His soul spiraled out of the body, nodding to me gratefully and drifting up to the sky, to the Sorters.  
Jett appeared next to me. “I think you did a great job, Cirrus. Well done.”  
I couldn’t talk, because a flash wave of pounding crashed over me. I was stunned and fell backward in shock.  
Jett caught me in his strong arms. “It always feels like that the first time,” he said gently. “You’ll get used to it.”  
“What was that?” I asked as Jett propped me up on my feet.  
“It was the first round of death.” He smiled at me sadly and flapped his wings, taking to the sky. “Come on. Let’s do our job.”  
So we split apart and sent every soul to the Sorters.  
The Valkyries, I noticed, had already left. Had there been any warriors worthy enough to go to Valhalla? I supposed not many.  
The second and third waves passed. I still flinched from the flash waves of pain, grief, and sorrow, but I didn’t fall down those times.  
“Jett?”  
He flew to me automatically, landing in front of me.  
“Are we done?”  
My voice sounded weak and the streaks in my wings were dark black.  
Jett folded his wings around me in a comforting hug. “The first time is always the hardest, Cirrus. You’re doing amazing. Don’t worry.”  
I sighed into his chest as he leaned his chin on my head. There was no movement on the field. Everyone was dead. No survivors. The generals? Gone. Healers? Shot. Everyone was dead.  
“As an Angel of Death, we feel emotions very strongly, and we have the ability to predict intentions,” I remembered King Azrael saying. “Remember, as an Angel, you want to be diplomatic, not vengeful or rude.”  
My wings shook as I recalled the dying soldiers. So many lives lost.  
Being an angel of Death was harder than I thought.  
And I supposed that was why Azrael had looked at me with pity and regret as he made me an official angel.  
He hadn’t wanted to put me through all the carnage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the AoD story. Enjoy!

Our work done, we flew back to the Cloud Palace back in the city, our mood somber.  
Azrael waited for us.  
I bowed my head respectfully again to the king.  
“I’m sorry, Cirrus. I never should have put you through to the horror of going to reap so fast.” he said.  
“Jett said that the first time is always the hardest,” I said slowly, looking up. “I was just unprepared.”  
The king smiled sadly. “Yes, my son is correct.”  
Jett nodded and glanced at me. “Will you stay, Cirrus?”  
I inhaled, then nodded. “Yes.”  
Both smiled now.  
“You are strong, little one. Not many can make it through seeing a battle scene for their first Reaping. And you are a daughter to me. I was not sure how I would deal with you leaving.” Azrael sighed. “Many souls do not deserve to be here. Not anymore. Some are greedy. Others are brutes. None have the traits to be an angel of Death, except for one. The first one you touched.” Azrael beamed at me. “That one is worthy.”  
I smiled.  
King Azrael nodded to me and flew away.  
“Do you want to fly with me?” offered Jett quietly.  
I nodded brightly. “Sure.”  
We launched into the sky once more. When we were soaring, Jett asked, “How long is your wingspan?”  
“Last time I checked, it was 6ft long for each wing.”  
“My wings are 10 ft long each. 20ft wingspan. I am sure that your wings are not 6ft. We should measure.” said Jett.  
“Okay. Maybe we should touch down on a roof?”  
“On Earth.”  
We traveled through Bifrost again and went to a suburban roof that was long and flat.  
Jett faced me, spreading his wings out their full length as he took his dagger out. “This is a foot long without the hilt,” he explained.  
I stretched my wings out as he measured.  
“8ft long each. 16ft wingspan.”  
I glanced at the color-changing ‘veins’ in my wings. “Cool.”  
Suddenly, loud voices interrupted our conversation.  
Two brute-like men stomped out onto the roof from a doorway.  
“We’re going to meet the other and then rob the banks. Tonight.” said the bald one.  
“We’ll be rich!” said the second one, with patches of red on his face.  
I glanced at Jett nervously as we flew above, circling above their heads a meter up.  
“I feel something watching us…” muttered the bald one.  
Their intentions were dark. Very. But I knew they couldn’t sense us because we didn’t want to be, so I whispered to Jett, “We have to stop them! They’re going to-”  
“Kill all the people who block us,” finished the second one at the coincidentally same time as I was about to say it.  
I trembled again.  
“Remember. We aren’t their version of ‘people’. We’re Angels of Death. We can only be killed or hurt by other angels.” Jett reminded me. “Should we wait till tonight to kill all of them at once, or kill these two first and then kill the rest later?” he asked, sliding out his sword.  
“Later. We should consult with Father first.”  
He nodded. “Good point. Let’s go then.”  
We jumped off the side of the roof and swerved back into the sky, back to the Cloud City.  
“Jett? What is ‘rob the banks’?”  
“You know what money is?”  
I nodded.  
“It’s when greedy people steal money from banks, or where others store their money.”  
“Oh,” I said, frowning. “That’s horrible.”  
“Yes. the people these days are not good. This is why there aren’t many Valkyries last time you went Reaping.” Jett looked troubled, and I understood why. “Also why Azrael is annoyed.”  
We walked around Cloud City. Not many angels were around. Lots of death today, apparently.  
Today wasn’t the best day, even though it was my first day as an official Angel of Death. Humans were irresponsible. Very.  
Jett looked sideways at me. “You okay?”  
I nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just not what I expected of today.” I unfurled my wings and folded them again. “Poor Father. How does he feel with this year’s sacrifices?”  
Jett shrugged. “He’s a bit upset, but he doesn’t judge. Times go, people change. Soon people will find an elixir of immortality, there will be pandemonium, and soon no death.”  
“What should we do about those two thugs we ran into earlier?”  
“We forgot to tell Azrael about them!” he exclaimed.  
“Let’s go find him!”  
We winged across the sky and to the Cloud Palace. “King Azrael? King Azrael!”  
The king was talking to one of his consultants, but he turned when he heard me call. “Excuse me for a moment, Christina. Yes, what do you need?” he said, facing us as we landed in front of him.  
“Earlier, Cirrus and I went on a flight together. We saw two men planning to rob banks with others. This was going to happen tonight. What should we do?” explained Jett.  
“We didn’t harm any of them,” I added.  
Azrael frowned. “Good. You should go and stop them tonight.”  
We nodded obediently. “Thank you sir.” I said respectfully. “Are we allowed to use weaponry?”  
Azrael looked uncertain. “Only if you must. We are angels, not murderers, remember. Good luck.”  
We glided away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the AoD story. Enjoy!

Later

“Let’s go.”  
We dived out of the City of Clouds, plunging into Earth. “Use your location senses to find them again,” ordered Jett. I reached out with my senses and found the thugs lurking around a large building. It was pitch black, but we had night vision and super-strong senses, so it was no different than being in daylight.  
“The Golden Fountain Bank?” he asked in disbelief as we flapped toward them silently.  
“The others?”  
“Arriving in a few minutes. They’re down Pike Road.”  
I bit my lip. I had never done this before.  
We slid out our daggers in case, flying closer. I hovered over them as Jett touched down a few meters away from the group, giving me a thumbs up.  
Three other men came into view. They all had the same dark intentions. Ready to harm anyone or anything that comes into their way.  
All equipped with AK-47s.  
They were no use for fighting us. It wasn’t angel-made. Angels don’t make guns. We believe they are inefficient. And they wouldn’t be able to hold them anyway even if they were angel-made.  
“Are all deploys set in check?” growled the largest one of them all. The leader.  
They nodded.  
“Escape routes cleared?”  
They nodded again, but this time they were wrong. We weren’t going to allow them anywhere.  
I circled their heads again, then flew toward the entrance and landed on the stone steps of the entrance. No shadow.  
They moved in a large pack, toward me. I willed myself to be visible, grasping my dagger nervously.  
“WHAT ARE YOU!?” screamed one as they saw me. “WHY DON’T YOU HAVE A SHADOW?!”  
“Shut up!” roared another, slapping him. He stomped toward me. “What are you, and GET OUT OF THE WAY.”  
“I am an Angel of Death.” I said.  
“Angel, angel. Who cares. You’re a mutant freak.” The leader pointed his shotgun toward me. “You’re going to die, demon.”  
I stood, unwavering.  
He shot a bullet toward me, and it passed right through my body.  
I shook my head as their eyes grew wide with disbelief. “Humans. So foolish.” I bared my wings, my huge wingspan sending them staggering back, and said, “Get away. Right now. Before I make you.”  
The leader had burning hatred in his eyes. “You aren’t going to stop us, you demon. How did you find out about us?!”  
I motioned to the two men we had seen earlier.  
He whirled toward them furiously.  
Jett appeared in his view with a grim smile.  
“THERE IS ANOTHER ONE?” hissed the bald one.  
“Yeah, what’s up?” Jett smiled charmingly.  
The leader was deterred for a moment, then snarled, “I’ll kill you all! I will get the money!”  
This was the plan. To get them all riled up. So why was nobody coming to help? We’d have to kill them then!  
I could see Jett thinking this too.  
“We have no choice,” I said to him, sliding out my sword. “Let’s go.”  
We launched toward them. First we knocked the weapons out of their hands, their AK-47s clattering on the ground uselessly. Then we pressed on the vital arteries behind their ears with the bottom of the hilt of our daggers (because if we touched them with our bare skin, they’d die immediately). It made them unconscious.  
The leader, unsurprisingly, put up the most fight. At last we had them all on the ground.  
Sirens started to wailed. Someone finally noticed!  
“Quick, Cirrus. Turn invisible.” whispered Jett.  
We just did, able to see each other, but the police officers charged into the scene and stumbled off, confused.  
“What happened here?” demanded an officer clad in navy blue.  
We looked at each other and took to the sky, flying back to the city of clouds.  
Azrael was waiting.  
“How’d it go?” he asked gravely.  
All he had to do was look at us and see the response. “It was too easy,” said Jett with a frown. “Perhaps a trap. Someone getting a feel for us before they attack.”  
Azrael nodded, frowning as well, then came over and gently put a hand on my cheek. “Cirrus, how did it feel?”  
I looked away. “Not very good. But they deserved it.”  
“You have a strong spirit, Cirrus. I admire you for it.” he said, flaring his wings. “Come here.”  
I hugged him hard. My first day had been long. Scary. Not what I thought it would be.”  
“Is it always like this as an Angel of Death?” I asked.  
The king and his son shook their heads. “Not at all. Mostly it’s different, not as bad as tonight’s event. There are good reasons to do what we do, Cirrus. You’re doing fine. I understand if you want to leave. That option is always open for you.”  
I nodded, not knowing what to say.  
“You are excused from the Reapings tomorrow if you do not wish to go,” said Azrael.  
I bowed my head gratefully. Maybe I just needed a day to calm down over the overwhelming events that had happened on my first day.  
Jett looked into my eyes worriedly. “Do you feel well?”  
I shrugged. “I’m okay. I probably need a good night’s sleep.”  
I waved goodbye to the king and Jett brought me to my room.  
I went inside and then turned back to hug him. “Thanks for everything today.”  
He smiled. “No problem. Good night, Cirrus.”  
“Good night.” I closed the door on him.  
I went into the shower, changed into PJ's, and climbed into bed tiredly. Was this how my father felt every day for being king?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the AoD story. Enjoy!

I woke up bleary-eyed. Memories from yesterday flooded into my mind and I cringed. How were the men from yesterday, I couldn’t help thinking.  
I flipped on the news channel for Earth (Fox News or Newscenter 5, something like that) on the TV screen on the wall.  
The news report for yesterday had just started.  
“Police found five men lying unconscious on the ground in front of Golden Fountain Bank. Nothing had been stolen or removed. So far, it seems as if there was an unknown hero around.” The newsman chuckled. “A guardian angel.”  
I flinched at how close he came to the truth.  
“The scene is closed until further notice by police,” continued the news reporter, then went on to talking about other things. I turned off the TV, sitting silently as I mulled in my thoughts.  
There was a knock at my door. I recognized Jett’s thoughts.  
I walked to the door slowly, opening it.  
“Are you alright?” he questioned, concerningly.  
“Yeah, I suppose.”  
Jett had a look of regret on his face. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have woken you up from your day of rest.”  
Awkwardly, I said, “No… it’s fine.”  
“Go to sleep. I’ll see you in the afternoon.” He smiled at me and left, closing the door.  
I sank back into sleep.  
I woke up to blaring horns. I sprang out of bed and opened the windowpane, then flying outside after closing the pane back. I twisted and flew down to the entrance of the palace, where every Angel was gathered.  
I saw Jett in the middle of it with Father. I swooped downward, confused at what was going on. “What’s happening?”  
Azrael looked relieved to see me. “A living human has made it into the Cloud City.”  
My jaw dropped. “What? But… I thought only angels and dead souls could enter!”  
“That’s what we all thought. Maybe you can deal with him.” Father stepped aside.  
“Let him have some space, then!” I called.  
The crowd of angels moved back silently as I stepped forward, to a huddling mass in the corner.  
I tucked in my wings to hide them behind my back as much as I could when I kneeled in front of him.  
“What’s your name?”  
His eyes widened even more at the sight of me. “I’m C-chase.”  
“Alright, Chase. My name is Cirrus. You’re in the City of Clouds, or the place where Angels of Death live.”  
He trembled.  
“How did you get here, do you remember?”  
“No... I remember nothing.”  
I glanced at King Azrael. “What will we do with him?”  
“Don’t kill me!!!!”  
I looked at him, amused. “Who said we would?”  
“B-but you’re angels of death… isn’t that your job?”  
“Only if you are truly dying. Which,” I said, tilting my head, “I’m confused about. Usually, only people who are dying can see us, besides the angels and dead souls. Unless we reveal ourselves to you… which I’m not sure any of us did. Perhaps it is different in the Cloud City... but then again no living human had ever made it into our world before.”  
“So… I’m a world-record-breaker?”  
“Sorry, what?” I said, confused. I looked around to Jett. “What is that?”  
“A world record breaker… like the first person to do something.”  
“Well… ‘world’ is kind of an understatement. There are hundreds of realms. So…” I deadpanned. “But you are the first in your race to ever make it here, so what do you call that?”  
“Uhm…”  
“Never mind. We need to find a way to get you out of here. You don’t belong.”  
Chase stumbled to his feet. “What? I have to leave? But I just got here-”  
“You heard the princess,” said Jett bluntly. “You’re not dead.”  
“Princess?!”  
I nodded confirmation. “Yep. Let’s see. You don’t have wings… so you have to go down on one of those flying vehicles.” I frowned. “What are those things called?”  
“Airplanes? Helicopters?” Chase offered.  
“How are we going to obtain one of those… airplane things?” I said thoughtfully.  
“Princess Cirrus,” said an angel. “We can fly him down.”  
I nodded considerably. “Perhaps. How will we get him back to his home? We can be invisible, but the mortals can’t.”  
“Mortals?! We’re just the same as you!” Chase protested.  
Simultaneously, every angel faced him with raised eyebrows.  
“Well… except for the huge wings… and the power to reap the dead… and turn invisible…” he corrected himself.  
“Cirrus, I have a suggestion,” said King Azrael. “An angel can fly him down, like you said. Since we can sense all beings, we can be careful that no one can see him.”  
“Is this safe?!” blurted out Chase.  
There were multiple suppressed groans of impatience.  
“Well, would you rather drop from the clouds and land on your own?” said Jett nonchalantly.  
No response.  
I gave Jett a chiding look as I faced the human. “Do you have a family?”  
He nodded.  
“Good. I imagine they don’t know you’re gone, -”  
“It’s been days, though!” Chase interrupted.  
I sighed. “Chase, please stop cutting in. I’m trying to help you. Are you done talking?”  
He nodded reluctantly.  
“As I was saying, they don’t know you’re gone because time works differently in our realm. Every day of your realm is merely a few minutes in ours.”  
Jett said, “We’re not letting him go to Earth with the memories of us, right?”  
I hesitated, unsure. “Father? Do we?”  
“Let him go back with the memories,” said Azrael. “We shouldn’t waste the Ancient Power on him.”  
“Okay. Chase, you have an extra day to stay here.” I decided.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the AoD story. Enjoy!

Chase’s POV

I snuck around the Cloud City. It would be so glorious to live here, with huge wings to fly and those sic-looking dagger/swords.  
So far no one had seen me as I explored the Death Angel realm. It was unbelievable. I wanted never to leave.  
I turned the corner and heard two familiar voices, Jett and Cirrus, talking.  
About me.  
I peeked around the wall nervously and saw them fighting in the air, spiraling into the air multiple times as they rapidly clashed swords.  
Their sword fighting was EPIC.  
“What do we do with him?” muttered Jett, ducking a slash and counter-attacking with a strike, which Cirrus blocked in the air and flew around him, parrying.  
“We hope he doesn’t get into trouble.” replied Cirrus.  
Cirrus. She was unnaturally pretty in an excellent way. Like a warrior princess, actually.  
Cirrus turned her head to face me with a _You are kinda weird_ expression.  
My eyes widened. How did she know I was there?! As far as I knew, I hadn’t moved! Or made a noise!  
Jett coughed in his fist, which sounded suspiciously of laughter as they lowered their blades, sliding them back into the jeweled sheaths, flying toward me.  
Caught.  
“H-how…”  
Jett tapped his forehead. “We can sense you within 20 miles. We can also read your thoughts.”  
Oh. Shoot.  
DANG IT!  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the AoD story. Enjoy!

Cirrus smiled awkwardly, knowing exactly what I was thinking about. And I supposed so did Jett.  
“I didn’t know…” I trailed off.  
She shrugged. “That’s no different. That’s the reaction I always get. Perks of being pretty, I suppose.”  
My cheeks burned in humiliation.  
“So, how’s your time being here, Chase?” asked Jett, now serious.  
“Eh, it’s been okay,” I said, trying to regain my dignity. “No one’s caught me here, except for you.”  
Cirrus glanced at Jett with an amused smile. Oh no. What now?  
“Sorry, but everyone’s been avoiding you.” she said apologetically. “They were staying away from you.”  
Shot down again.  
At least she was nicer breaking the news to me than Jett.  
At the same time, they unfurled their wings next to each other, blocking out the horizon with feathers. The colors on Cirrus’s wings shifted colors, green to purple, whatever that meant.  
Their eyes went to something behind me, and instinctively I turned to look.  
It was the king.  
I am in so much trouble, I moaned in my head.  
“Chase, it’s time for you to go.”  
I knew it was hopeless to argue. I trudged after them as they, out of a bit of respect for me, walked toward the palace.  
“Chase, you will be brought back to Earth with two of us,” said the king. “Caroline and Brayden.”  
The two angels, waiting at the side of the palace, nodded as the king said their names. Their eyes were narrowed at me slightly.  
I was nervous as they each took me by the arm.  
“Bye, Chase,” said Cirrus, but I knew that she was just being polite.  
“So I can keep the memories?” I asked, surprised.  
“Didn’t you hear King Azrael say that yesterday?” Jett replied shrewdly.  
My ego, once again wounded.  
“Jett,” warned Azrael. “Caroline, Brayden. Suit him up and then take him away.”  
They nodded silently, holding out an orange jumpsuit and helmet to me.  
“I’m going to wear this?” I exclaimed.  
They blinked at me.  
“Oh fine,” I muttered, shoving it on. “Happy now?”  
They didn’t respond, grabbing on to me. With one flap of their wings, they soared into the sky, dragging me along with them.  
I held in a whoop as we dove down from the sky. I supposed the suit was for withstanding air pressure. I wasn't that stupid.  
“Where do you live?” Caroline asked as we nosedived, plummeting.  
“Just read my mind!” I said, caught up in adrenaline.  
Abruptly they stopped in the air. I was disappointed. “Why did we stop?”  
“There’s one of your vehicles,” said Brayden, as if it was obvious. “Can’t you sense it?”  
“Brayden, he’s not an Angel of Death. Or a Dark Searcher. Or a Valkyrie.” Caroline chided.  
At the last part they snickered.  
I narrowed my eyes, frustrated. Why did they keep mocking me?  
At last I heard loud whirring sounds. It was a plane.  
“We’ll just drop him on the plane’s roof.” Caroline decided.  
“What?” I yelped. “No! I won’t survive!”  
They stared at me. My gaze flinched as I met them head-on.  
“Let’s just get him on Earth already. We have Reapings later.” Brayden sniffed as we swerved downward, passing through the clouds and down to Earth.  
I couldn’t wait to tell anyone. At these thoughts, the two angels flying me shared a grim look.  
“Mortal, you cannot tell anyone. Even if you did, they wouldn’t believe you. And then we’d have to kill you and what you told.”  
“That isn’t fair!” I protested, but they silenced me with a look.  
“Azrael needs to excuse me from Reaping for a few days,” muttered Brayden. Now speaking to me, he growled, “If you know what’s fair, you’d be long gone by now. By that I mean in Fenrir’s mouth.”  
“Brayden!” gasped Caroline.  
“Fenrir? Who?”  
Now both angels were surprised. “You don’t know who Fenrir is? Oh, you truly don’t,” sighed Brayden. “Fenrir is the great wolf of destruction. Where souls get to be eaten.”  
I cringed. “Don’t kill me.”  
“I believe that is what humans mean by hell,” mused Caroline. “I’ve heard them talking about it more than once.”  
I yelped.  
They stiffened as we dropped down to earth. “What are you doing? We’re going to die!” I cried.  
“You would already be dead if you weren’t wearing the suit!” Brayden hissed. “Shut up, unless you want us to drop you! The suit might protect you from air pressure and our deadly touch, but not gravitational potential energy!”  
“DEADLY TOUCH?!”  
“Yeah. If we touch part of exposed skin, you immediately die.” Brayden kept a casual face on as he said this.  
“Brayden!” Caroline scolded. “Don’t be rude! Besides, you can always kill him later. All Azrael wants is him to reach his realm alive. After that you can kill him.”  
“Ahhhhhh!” I screamed in terror. I had seen the deadly precision that Jett and Cirrus had exhibited, and that was just practice. What was the real thing? I didn't want to experience it.  
“That’s right,” said Brayden coolly. “You don’t want to know what the real thing is.”  
I remembered that they could read minds. So I bombarded them with pleas. Don’t kill me! I’m really young! Don’t kill me! I don’t wanna die!!  
Caroline tightened her grip on me warningly. “You realize that we are very much older than you, okay?”  
“What? You’re like, what, 18? My age?”  
“No… 18 millennia.”  
My eyes probably popped out of my head right then. “And what is Brayden?”  
“20 millennia.”  
“And so… is Cirrus…”  
“You have no chances with her,” Brayden said sharply. “None at all. She is the princess, you are a mere mortal.”  
“You have no permission to know her age. Only Jett and King Azrael know this information.” Caroline loosened her grip.  
I scowled.  
The ground was approaching. We stopped above the earth. The angels dropped me unceremoniously and then flew away.  
I stalked off after being dumped on the floor. I’d tell everyone. Serves them right.  
Cirrus  
I frowned as Caroline and Brayden reported the thoughts of Chase. I could confirm it. He was still in my line of radar, and I could feel his thoughts of anger.  
Jett grimaced. “He is raging. But no one will believe him.”  
King Azrael, who was standing next to us, frowned.  
“He is a jealous child. We need to fix this.”  
“Jett and I could go try to change his feelings,” I offered.  
Father stiffened, folding his wings tightly against his back. “It may be too risky. You cannot show up in life just like that.”  
“Father,” said Jett. “The humans can’t see us. We won’t reveal ourselves to them, only Chase.”  
“However, passerby will think he’s hallucinating,” I mused.  
“Very well…” Azrael sighed heavily. “I am getting old for this. I may have to retire soon.”  
“What?!” Jett and I gasped at the same time. “But you’re only 1000 millennia old!”  
The king smiled half-heartedly at me. “Cirrus, that is very old. You are only 16 millennia.”  
That was a huge gap.  
“But I don’t think I’m ready to take over for you!” Jett blurted out worriedly.  
“You are as ready as you’ll ever be, son. Don’t doubt yourself. You have Cirrus to help you.”  
He nodded anxiously, slipping his hand in mine for reassurance. I squeezed it slightly.  
“Leave the old geezer now,” chuckled Azrael. “Go deal with this troublesome child.”  
“Father, you are not an old geezer!” I said in surprise. “Don't call yourself that!”  
Jett and Azrael shared an amused look. “I apologize, Cirrus,” said Father. “Do you want to go deal with the human?”  
“Okay.”  
After hugging the king, we went to the edge of the City of Clouds, then plummeted over the edge, spiraling down in a nosedive. The wind raced by us, but we didn’t feel it.  
We glided across Bifrost and down to Earth, tracking Chase’s location with our senses.  
We found him sulking in the park. Jett glanced over at me. “I think he told everyone ‘there’s been winged demons! They call themselves Angels of Death! They’ll kill us all!’ But no one had believed him.”  
We drifted over to them. When he saw us, his eyes narrowed angrily. “What do you want?” Chase demanded.  
“Don’t you think you’re overreacting?” Jet said, unimpressed. “Seriously. You weren’t even supposed to be at our city in the first place.”  
“Shut up!” Chase said furiously. “You don’t know how it feels like to be me!”  
“Actually, we do,” said Cirrus quietly.  
I saw the streaks in her wings turn black, and so did Jett, because his fists curled up into balls and his jaw clenched too.  
I realized that I may have just lost the one person who actually accepted me.  
“We can read your mind. We can read your emotions. We can read your aura. Chase, Jett is right. You’re overreacting.”  
I knew that I should shut my trap and leave, but I couldn’t. “So? You’re just mutant freaks! You’re aliens!”  
“What are aliens?” Cirrus asked.  
“See? You’re stupid, too!”  
Jett drew out his dagger, gleaming wickedly in the light. “You stop talking. Right now.” he threatened.  
Cirrus’s eyes had hardened into icy stones. I regretted my words instantly. “I’m sorry…” I muttered.  
“You’d better be,” growled Jett. “You made a mistake. A very big mistake.”  
“You think I don’t know?” I retorted.  
Cirrus now glared at me. “Chase. Stop being rude.”  
I winced at the sudden venom in her voice.  
“You were allowed to come back to Earth for a reason. That reason was me. Now you’re making me have second thoughts, and I’m not happy about that. Neither are the Angels of Death. We should bring you back and send you to Fenrir.”  
“The wolf of destruction?” I hated the waver in my voice.  
Jett smiled, and it wasn’t a nice one. “Glad to know you know who Fen is,” he said.  
I scowled.  
“So Chase? What do you want to do? Remain on your realm docilely, or get eaten by Fenrir?”  
“Fudge you and your idiot Angels of Dandelions!” I yelled, scaring a bunch of people and children who hurried by.  
“You purposely messed up the name of the ones who can kill you in one touch,” said Cirrus quietly.  
The look in their eyes was severe hatred (Jett) and severe disdain (Cirrus). I was probably the worst person on earth.  
“Yes, you are.” Jett said.  
“We’ll take him to Fenrir. Right now.” Cirrus and Jett dragged me by my clothes to a secluded alleyway, turned me invisible, then dragged me into the sky. “He still has his air suit on.”  
I thrashed in their hold. “Stop! Let go of me! Someone help!” I screamed.  
Jett snarled in his throat and hit me on the head with the hilt of his dagger. “Shut up! We are helping you! By ending you, we can end your insanity and it’s a plus for the world too.”  
Fury boiled in me, but I said nothing.  
“If you want me to drop you,” continued Jett, “Feel free to ask. I can guarantee that you won’t survive the free fall.”  
I looked to Cirrus for help, but she stared straight ahead in stony silence, and I mentally punched myself for losing my greatest potential ally.  
The air pressure built on me. I wondered if this was Mother Nature’s punishment for angering the ones who control our deaths.  
I squeezed my eyes shut.  
We touched down on cloud. I recognized it as the same city as before.  
King Azrael’s angered face met mine.  
I cringed at the glares sent my way. The entire crowd of Angels were watching.  
“Father, we request permission to send him to Fenrir,” said Jett bluntly.  
The king was silent for a while, and so was the crowd.  
I hung limp in their grasps, knowing that I was going to die.  
“No,” said Azrael.  
I looked up in surprise. Was I saved?  
“Absolutely not,” snapped the king as he read my thoughts.  
“Father…” Cirrus inhaled sharply as angels gasped. I assumed they were reading each other’s thoughts.  
“He needs to learn respect,” argued Jett.  
“He will plummet through Bifrost, through the atmosphere, and burn up into crisps.” Azrael announced.  
My heart lurched. So I was going to die. This was even worse.  
How could I have messed up this badly?  
“I know that Earth’s atmosphere is special,” continued the king. “The gravity is somewhat strong, and so his falling from up here will accelerate the speed and velocity of his fall. He will die shortly, and his soul will immediately go to Fenrir to devour.”  
I gulped. My life had officially taken a turn for the worst anyone could possibly have.  
I deserved it though. I know I did.  
Then something popped into my mind. I still had the airsuit. So maybe they’d forget about it!  
“And take the air suit from him,” added Azrael.  
I was double screwed. No DUH he read my mind. Or already thought of it.  
Why? Why? WHY?!  
WHY DID THINGS HAVE TO GO SO WRONG? I COULD HAVE HAD A DOZEN HAPPY ENDINGS LIKE THOSE CHEAP DISNEY MOVIES. BUT INSTEAD I HAD TO SCREW UP MY LIFE; AND NOW I’M GOING TO DISINTEGRATE INTO ASH BECAUSE OF MY STUPIDITY.  
WHAT WAS WRONG WITH ME?!!?!?!  
“We ask the same thing,” chorused the angels cheerfully. “Goodbye!”  
With horror, I watched Cirrus cut away my savior and saw it drop to the cloud ground in jagged pieces.  
I stared in shock, then raised my eyes to meet Azrael’s.  
“Do you regret your choices?” the king asked.  
I couldn’t make my fat mouth respond. It had to work when it shouldn’t have, but it didn’t work when it should have. What the hell.  
“No reply? Well then. It was nice knowing you, even for a little while, even if you are corrupted.” said the king with a fake smile. “Goodbye.”  
An angel pushed me over the edge. Literally.  
As I fell from the city backwards, all the way down, the angels flew above me mockingly.  
Cirrus’s not-a-bit-sad face was the last thing I saw before I started heating up, and then blacked out.


End file.
